edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WhitePinoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:WhitePinoy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Angryslacks (Talk) 01:01, April 23, 2012 Critique I actually forget what I said in my critique, it's been a while. Normally I would go back to the page where I posted it but I also forget which one it was. If you could just direct me to the page we can continue. :Ah yes, The Big Picture Show page. Upon reviewing my original comment I honestly do not know what I meant when I talked about the clash between social classes. I suggest you just disregard what I said. If you wish for more input on your story I suggest you ask some of the other people around here for critique. Idea I think that there is no way to guarantee that it won't be stolen. If you share it, by default, you allow others to see, and perhaps copy, it. I would suggest that you decide which is more important–sharing it, or not having it be stolen. (Just so you know, the likelihood of such a thing happening is very low.) :As a fellow writer, I just want to tell you to chill out WhitePinoy. As Xydux has said, the odds of some plagiarist scouting some random wiki about a cartoon and stealing people's ideas is so negligible that to worry about it would just be pointless paranoia. I'm going to be a little blunt here, but unless you happen to be a reincarnation of Shakesphere, nobody is going to actively search for a fourteen-year-olds ideas on a TV show. In short, post your ideas in a blog post right here on the wiki, you clearly know how to make one. Once that is accomplished, I will give a critique. RE: Blog Of course! I'd be glad to help out a fellow user in anyway I can. M Y L E S Reply Need not express remorse for your blog post WhitePinoy, the whole debate on Marie and Edd stemmed from an anonymous troll who posted blunt things like "Marie is so HOT!" with the intention of bringing up a flamewar. As a logical debate was forged and settled, the troll tried to continue the discussion. They did not do this because they have an opinion on the Kanker, rather our wiki has a rather... Anti-EdXKanker sentiment. As such, the troll posted such comments because they knew it would bring controversy. In short, they did it for attention. The reason I deleted your blog is for that very reason, you were brining attention to the topic and therefore the troll. Don't mistake me, I'm as-if not more-sick of the arguing as you, but by deleting the blog, I'm depriving them the satisfaction. And when I meant, "leave it to the admins," the administration of a wiki is composed of the most devoted and trustworthy users. As such we are privileged with the ability to block users for disrupting the community, much as how the troll did. If you really want to help out, report where the disruption is and who is doing it. However, if you see someone-more specifically anons and newcomers-post a blunt/stupid comment recently, assume it's not ''a trolling attempt. Only if the posting is prolonged, brings controversy and is seemingly malicious in intention. Also note that if the comment is something outright inappropriate, notify the admins immediately, do not reply to the comment, you are only feeding the trolls then. Don't feed the trolls. Click here for a more in-depth way to react to trolls and vandalism. Thank you for your cooperation, - Reply: Adminship Bureaucrats on the site, such as myself, are in charge of scouting for users who show certain traits of an admin. Such traits include maturity, trustworthiness, knowlegde of the wiki's subject, experience with working with the technicalities of wikia, and most importantly; professionalism. I offer adminship who whomever displays these traits. As for an admin who abuses their power, well I have never experienced this problem. If such a problem surfaced I would block the abusive admin from editing then send a message to Central Wikia requesting the immediate removal of said admin's powers. Sym-Bionic Titan Wiki Reply If you are referring to comments made in the comment section of a wiki then I'm afraid only an admin has the power to remove those. Hi Howdy there buck-o. My name be Filipina how's are ya? Poll Reply Well, yes you may, as long as it is kept in a blog and the content is apporopriate. Poll Blog Reply Sure. :^ What he said. Poll (2) I would have voted, but I don't have an account on any of the sites you have to post from. I vote for Dead Ed. :I do not possess an account either, so I will just place my vote here: I vote for Mysterious Hatred. There is so much potential for emotional conflict and character development, just don't go overboard and have everyone be outright hostile for no good reason, they should have their own various and understandible reasons to dislike him. Otherwise it would be difficult to connect with anyone besides the kid, and having only one "likeable" character when it is always possible to have more is a serious no-no. Regardless of which wins the poll, I await its premiere. Sockpuppeting Reply Please refer to this page for information about sockpuppeting. As for the two user accounts you mentioned, that incident was prior to instating the sockpuppeting rules. It has since been dealt with and the user in question does not frequent the wiki any more. - When I said "the user in question does not frequent the wiki any more," I meant the ClearWater/AchieverBeaver user. As for Doc, he doesn't appear to come on daily but from what I can tell he still checks in on a weekly basis. I'm not positive on this, because I myself haven't been active much until recently. Just remind him if you have any unfinished discussion with him. - Oh I apologize for the quick digressing I had already realized CW/AB is the infrenquent user. Thanks Thanks for replying even though I didn't ask you. ... I don't mean that message as to imply annoyance or anything, I'm honestly expressing my thanks for taking some time and replying to my question even though I did't directly ask you. It was the question about quoting book titles btw. ''M Y L E S Spam Page: Deleted The page that you request to be deleted has been deleted by VegaDark (a VSTF member of Wikia) already. - Spelt Sounds more appropriate to me. Reply No, I don't have another account. Why? - + Sorry I don't know why this didn't got in there, this link http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stealthphantom That is supposedly my friend's account, but he doesn't use it now. - Reply Well seeing as how we already have had a blog on My Little Pony the limit on what kind of topics you can blog about has been obliterated. Feel free to post whatever you want so long as it's not too controversial. Secondly, the presence of our lord Genki was an enjoyable era but sadly the time had come for him to depart, mascots don't murder themselves ya' know... Well, except for the survivors. In his place I have selected the deity of Pope Yahtzee the first. Pope of cynicism and witty retorts. :Sure, that sounds alright. :Thanks Notice Don't feed the troll. In other words, ignore his blogs from now on. - I'll continue to monitor him, but for now, don't feed him. Just ignore his blogs. - Evidence for Grimlock Reply Sure, that might help. WhitePinoy, I'm awaiting approval from Jspy to indefinitely block him. I'm pretty convinced he's Mega Ed now, there's quite a bit of evidence (especially on the "Misandry?" blog). For now, don't respond to anything he says. - Evidence Reply Thank you for the evidence. I will continue my investigation. Warning Issued to Spammer I addressed a warning to the spammer on Edd's page. - Fry-Ends. Hello, would you like to be my friend? Blog Reply I'll get to it later. Blog Reply I'll get to it when I have more time. Critique Reply Sure, what is it you'd like me to critique? I may not get to it soon because I'm about to leave on vacation, but I'll see what I can do. I guess it depends on the length of what you're going to present to me. - Ack, yeah, definitely not anytime soon. Sorry man. - Yes. - I can't make any promises because my schedule is very busy lately and will continue to be. Try to get some other people to critique you; I'm generally quite poor at that anyway. - Hey Bro Hi Brother how's summer camp? I have this problem on this other wiki, do you mind helping me out? monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pooja681/We_Stop_Hate - WhiteFilipina 01:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Images It is legal to get screenshots from videos on YouTube and posting them on the wiki. You are just posting the screenshot and not the actual video itself. - Jacksparrow223 The Dr. has a habit of acting too hastily. It would be better to just wait and try to gather enough evidence to connect Jacksparrow with the previous sock accounts, less we ban an semi-innocent user for the wrong reasons/amount of time. Could you please vote for a season to be transcribed here? I'll get to all of them, I would just like some input on which to do first. I know it's old news now, but how do you feel about Manny Pacquiao's "loss" against Timothy Bradley? M Y L E S Reply Artistic style preference is just a preferred kind of art; my point was that your artwork isn't the first thing I'd look at because it doesn't match the style I like (which is a very realistic & detail-oriented style), but for what it is, it's fantastic. - Eye Reply Well, their eyes are shown and we can pretty much determine the general color based on what we see. - Would you terribly mind voting in another transcript blog? Re: Is this you? Yes, the anon you've mentioned it was me. I forgot to login at that time. Media Recommendations I read your post on Jspyster1's talk page. My advice is simply to make sure the humor makes you laugh. Write for yourself, not for others, for when you worry about how others will receive it, you lead yourself down the road to failure. ......................................................................................... I do like your new avatar. As for signature art, I have a link to where Jspy and Dorkster explain how to do it on my main page. I could go over to my page and paste the link, but I'm lazy, so I'll just ask you to click on my signature instead. Isn't this what you want? Tell me what the problem is, and I can tell you how to fix it.